


[Podfic] Privileges of Rank

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Merlin Podfics [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Arthur's biggest problem to date, Merlin thinks darkly as he carries yet another load of suspiciously not-really-dirty clothing down the stairs, is an unaccountable fear of anyone, anywhere, suspecting he's capable of being other than a complete and utter prat.Podfic of seperis' story.





	[Podfic] Privileges of Rank

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Privileges of Rank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> Thanks to seperis for giving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Thanks to Markie for helping with suggestions for the cover art, and thanks to Rox for helping me settle on the song.
> 
> Finally finished for [merlins-springcleaning](https://merlins-springcleaning.tumblr.com) and [podfic-bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/privilegesrank_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20Privileges%20of%20Rank.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 01:07:40 | 47 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20Privileges%20of%20Rank.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 01:07:40 | 48 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [A Hard Day's Night - Acoustic Version](https://open.spotify.com/track/0eie4ysM0TUjqsl354I5Ye?si=y-EGa7wEQluNtQ4pAqQQRQ) by Matt Johnson. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
